Sayonara
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Cuando no queda más que un adiós.


**Idea original y autora:** Sehren Kou

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai/Boys-Love.

**Línea temporal: **Post OVAS, no existe Greta.

**Iniciado y finalizado: **25 de mayo de 2009

**Disclaimer:** "Kyo Kara Maoh!" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de Tomo Takabayashi junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella.

**Comentario****:** OH WOW! Nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora que no subí estas historias que tenía ya publicadas en otro lugar, mil disculpas.

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y muy agradecidos.

w

**»¦« SAYONARA»¦«**

Observa la variedad de flores desplegadas ante él, una gama completa de colores pero casi puede jurar que muchos tonos son iguales, sinceramente ¿qué diferencia puede haber entre el color crema de los Besos de Hadas y el marfil de los Susurros de Nadine? Al menos para él ninguna.

Levanta su mirada verde y observa la expresión ansiosa de su madre, esperando su elección para los bouquet que adornaran las mesas de los invitados. Esboza una ligera sonrisa a su madre y voltea hacia su derecha, sonríe aún más al ver a Yuuri mirando distraídamente por la ventana y una vez más siente un espasmo en su estómago por los nervios, no acaba de creer que por fin vayan a casarse.

Quisiera extender su mano y tomar la de Yuuri, la tiene sólo a unos centímetros pero sabe que las muestras de afecto siempre han avergonzado a su prometido, sabe por su suegro que esto es en gran medida por su herencia terrestre-nipona pero aún no acaba de entender como Yuuri puede ser así teniendo una madre como Miko. En vez regresa su mirada hacia el frente y opta por abordar el tema de las flores, si él tiene que pasar por esto Yuuri también, después de todo no sólo es su boda sino la de los dos.

— ¿Qué piensas tú, Yuuri?

— ¿Eh?

De soslayo lo ve salir de su ensimismamiento y parpadear confundido hacia él, pone los ojos en blanco y con un gesto de mano le muestra el repertorio floral desplegado ante ellos por cortesía de su madre.

— Bueno… No sé… Escoge las que te gusten, Wolf.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, me da igual, no tengo un gusto refinado ya sabes eso, puedes elegir todo a tu gusto sin problemas.

Asiente ligeramente y Yuuri le sonríe de esa mirada confiada y alegre que le caracteriza. Se disculpa con su madre antes de retirarse y lo ve irse con una enorme expresión de alivio adornando su faz, una vez más se ha escaqueado de participar en los preparativos.

Trata de no rechinar los dientes y siente que su humor se oscurece una vez más gracias a la actitud de su prometido, siempre escapando de todo lo relacionado a la boda, prácticamente cada detalle lo ha tenido que atender él junto con la ayuda de su madre e incluso en algunas ocasiones con la de Gwendal, inclusive el Gran Sabio se ha mostrado más entusiasmado con el evento que el mismo novio.

Suspira y retoma fuerzas para seguir con la larga tarde de pequeños detalles de la decoración con los que debe lidiar a solas.

x

Bebe un sorbo más de su copa del licor dulce de bayas que trajo de su último viaje a Bielefeld, ahí en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación observa la luna en todo su esplendor y no puede dejar de pensar en lo horrible de la situación completa.

Sabe que el resplandor de la luz lunar le ha de dar un aspecto etéreo a sus rasgos, que sentado tan informalmente en la elegante silla tapizada y con sólo una camisa blanca cubriendo su cuerpo es la tentación encarnada, pero de qué sirve ser poseedor de tal belleza, incluso ser uno de los usuarios de fuego más poderosos de su nación y su noble estatus casi incomparable cuando su rey, su prometido, el hombre que ama no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

Levanta su pierna derecha y se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando su mejilla sobre la rodilla para observar el paisaje a través de la ventana, mientras su mano con la copa de cristal la deja colgar lánguidamente a su costado sin importarle que el licor se derrame en el suelo. Qué más da ahora eso.

Debió darse cuenta de la verdad desde el principio, debió haber reunido cada pequeño detalle y no esperar hasta llegar a estas alturas para golpearse con la desgraciada realidad de la situación.

No sólo fueron su desinterés por las flores, el diseño de las invitaciones, los trajes para la ceremonia e incluso la pieza para el primer baile como esposos, debió verlo en la ligera mueca que tenía cuando le habló de fijar la fecha para la boda y que él adjudicó a los nervios, en sus expresiones de alivio cuando escapaba de los preparativos, en su falta de muestras de afecto, en su insistencia de permanecer en habitaciones separadas desde hace ya algo de tiempo, debió verlo cuando… No, no quiere recordar ese momento por ahora.

Cierra sus ojos y deja que las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas. Quién pudiera ver al fiero e indomable Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld reducido a esto ahora.

Darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Yuuri por escuchar una conversación suya con Conrad no es como debió ser.

_"Sólo quiero que sea feliz, Conrad. No importa lo que se necesite para que Wolfram lo sea, diamantes en su boda o colgar una horrible pintura en mi oficina, todo sea por verlo sonreír."_

Aún puede verlo recargado contra la balaustrada del balcón circundante del salón de baile, mirando con expresión aburrida el ir y venir de la servidumbre apurada con los preparativos de la gran fiesta pronto a celebrarse. Casi puede escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Conrad en un tono algo jocoso sobre ayudarle a escapar y la risita de Yuuri como toda respuesta mientras su cabello negro ocultaba ya su expresión facial; sin olvidar por supuesto la sugerencia de su hermano para que hablara con él y la escueta respuesta de Yuuri.

_"Esto es lo que Wolfram quiere."_

Quiso gritar, como deseó acercarse a ellos y agitar a Yuuri, preguntarle qué diablos es lo que él quería, pero si no lo hizo es porque de inmediato lo supo, Yuuri quería una chica, una linda y modosa novia, alguien que en encajara con su concepto del otro mundo sobre lo "normal", no a él.

¿Cómo no saberlo cuando lo repetía sin cesar desde el principio?

¿Cómo no saberlo cuando quiso comprometerse con Elizabeth a sus espaldas?

¿Cómo no saberlo cuando prácticamente le ordenó que mantuvieran habitaciones separadas?

¿Cómo no saberlo cuando nunca le ha dicho que lo ama?

Sólo le quedó tragarse todo y alejarse de inmediato de ahí, huir hacia su alcoba y tratar de embriagarse con lo que encontrara a mano. Si pudiera se reiría de sí mismo, ni siquiera para emborracharse por despecho es bueno.

Deja caer la copa sin importarle que se haga añicos, entrelaza sus manos alrededor de su pierna y echa hacia atrás su cabeza, abriendo los ojos para tratar de mirar más allá de los alrededores del castillo, más allá del territorio a cargo del Maoh, pero sólo puede ver la expresión casi horrorizada de Yuuri en su otra forma.

Más idiota y ciego no pudo ser, esa sola reacción de su prometido cuando estuvieron en una posición comprometedora debió haberlo hecho reaccionar, o mejor dicho esas dos situaciones debieron hacerlo reaccionar. De la primera no puede recordar gran cosa por estar poseído por su majestad Shinou pero la segunda vez la tiene muy presente. Había sido herido y Yuuri aún transformado atendía sus heridas, no está seguro como terminaron en un casto beso de labios pero sí recuerda con absoluta claridad como Yuuri le apartó con un fuerte empujón y como sus ojos negros lucían casi asustados mientras le susurró las tres palabras que le amargaron el alma por una larga temporada. _"Esto está mal"_, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de eso?

Sí, debió verlo en ese entonces, en ese rechazo total.

Su noble y tonto prometido se sacrifica por hacerle feliz, su debilucho muestra serlo una vez más huyendo de una confrontación, su Rey se ha doblegado a los sentimientos que un siervo suyo le profesa. Todo esto está tan mal y sabe que es su deber componer las cosas, dar al Maoh su libertad y felicidad, ése fue su voto y ha de cumplirlo ahora.

x

Observa la expresión estupefacta de Yuuri y sabe que está sonriendo con cierta melancolía por tal gesto. Extrañará tanto al bobo pelinegro de otro mundo.

— No entiendo… Sólo… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esto?

— Porque ninguno quiere en realidad esta unión, porqué ambos merecemos más que esto. Un matrimonio sólo por costumbre y un compromiso de años no es algo que alguno quiera.

— Pero… tú… yo…

— Estoy seguro que ambos deseamos en realidad ser felices y esto no lo hará. Quiero un matrimonio por amor no por rutina ni alianzas políticas, lo quiero todo y sé que te sientes igual, con el tiempo resentirás esta relación tanto o más que yo… Quiero amar, quiero ser amado, quiero ser feliz y quiero que tú también lo seas, cancelar la boda es el primer paso para que seamos libres, Yuuri.

Se cruza de piernas y entrelaza sus manos en su regazo, con sus ojos verdes clavados en la cara de Yuuri, puede verlo asentir a sus palabras y como al final pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos negros antes de encararlo.

— Todos estarán decepcionados…

— ¿Y tú?

Su ahora ex-prometido niega con un movimiento de su cabeza y en cambio un atisbo de sonrisa optimista se asoma en sus labios y ése sólo detalle basta para darle paz a su corazón, ha hecho lo correcto, Yuuri se merece el mundo entero y no el ser encadenado a una persona a la que no ama y con la que mucho menos podría compartir su lecho en todo aspecto.

Quisiera levantarse y darle un último beso pero aterrorizar a su rey no está en sus planes y en cambio trata de sonreír lo más creíble posible.

— Me encargaré de todos los detalles, no te preocupes.

Se levanta con elegancia y con una breve despedida sale de la oficina sin mirar hacia atrás, no quiere ver la cara de Yuuri, no quiere ver su expresión de alivio ni sus ojos brillando ante las nuevas expectativas.

x

Un año ya…

Observa al hombre de cabello azul y los dos niños con sus rizados cabellos dorados, el hombre voltea y sus ojos grises chocan con los suyos negros, lo ve inclinarse para ponerse a la altura de los pequeños y ambos asienten antes de soltarle las manos y tomarse las suyas.

No fue su intención interrumpir pero no podía faltar, Wolfram fue siempre tan importante para él que faltar hoy sería como decirle que le ha olvidado.

— Su majestad.

— Christoffer.

La reverencia al rey y el reconocimiento del súbdito, ambas de rigor pero nada más, nunca han pasado más allá de eso y tal vez unas cuantas palabras sobre el clima, ¿de qué más podrían hablar, de los hábitos de dormir de Wolfram?

Christoffer se coloca a su lado y ambos observan a los niños parloteando mientras riegan las flores amarillas alrededor del frondoso árbol como si ellas pudieran en algún momento responderles.

— Wolfram le amó hasta el último momento…

Se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharle decir eso de pronto, cuando deja de toser voltea a su izquierda y mira incrédulo al otro hombre, ¿cómo puede decirle eso? Fue con él con quién se casó Wolfram, con quién tuvo dos hermosos niños y con quien fue feliz hasta al final.

— No sabes de lo que ha-

— Claro que lo sé, él mismo me lo dijo cuando nos comprometimos y lo supe siempre, aprendió a quererme pero nunca dejó de amarle a usted.

Se endereza y clava su mirada oscura en la cara del peliazul, la pérdida de Wolfram debió enloquecerlo un poco, si no ¿cómo puede pensar eso?

— Wolfram me contó la verdad cuando le propuse matrimonio, no quería mentiras entre nosotros. Me habló de cómo sacrificó su corazón por regresarle a usted su libertad y la posibilidad de ser feliz con alguien que pudiera amar de verdad; de la manera en que su prometido estaba dispuesto a contraer nupcias con él por bien de su sonrisa, de lo que más quería, a pesar de que lo que él mismo deseaba no era un hombre en su cama.

Siente sus ojos picar y una fría garra apoderarse de su corazón mientras sigue escuchando el relato, la verdadera explicación de por qué Wolfram canceló la boda, ambos sacrificándose por el otro cuando en realidad querían lo mismo, quisiera reír por la ironía de las cosas pero sabe que en realidad terminaría llorando desconsoladamente.

Wolfram terminando su relación para regresarle su libertad y él aceptando esto para que Wolfram fuera feliz, ambos rompiendo sus corazones por darle lo que pensaban quería al otro. Si sólo le hubiera dicho cuanto le amaba en vez de esperar hasta el intercambio de votos, si Wolfram no hubiera malinterpretado la conversación con Conrad, si ambos hubieran hablado de tener una pequeña boda sin toda la parafernalia que Lady Cecile y Günter estaban organizando, si ambos hubieran sido sinceros, tantos "si's" y si sólo uno de ellos hubiera pasado Wolfram y él se hubieran casado e incluso ahora el rubio podría estar vivo y no muerto por defender a sus hijos de un secuestro ahí mismo.

— Tal vez debí decírselo a usted mucho antes, hacer ver a Wolfram que en realidad tenía el corazón del Maoh, haberlo dejado libre, pero culpe a mi egoísmo, me di cuenta de la verdad el día de nuestra boda y sólo no pude renunciar a la felicidad que veía delante de mí…

— Y me dices esto ahora por qué…

— Él pudo haber tenido el corazón roto pero logró ser feliz, tuvo un esposo fiel y cariñoso y un par de hijos por los que incluso dio su vida… Usted debería hacer lo mismo, Wolfram esperaba día con día las noticias de que su amado Yuuri por fin hubiera hallado alguien que lo hiciera ser feliz y el seguir siendo la sombra del chico alegre del que él se enamoró sólo lo entristecería donde sea que esté ahora.

Mira con animadversión al hombre a su lado y quisiera darle un buen puñetazo pero las risas de los niños impiden cualquier acción agresiva de su parte y en cambio cierra los ojos para tratar de calmar la turbulencia emocional que lo agobia. Para cuando se siente más controlado y abre sus ojos ve a los niños acercarse a ellos, sus pequeños ahijados, Jennifer Viveca y Varick von Bielefeld.

Les sonríe y acaricia con cariño su cabeza, ambos sin un rasgo de Christoffer y tan perfectos como el mismo Wolfram, siente un apretón en su pecho al ver sus caritas y se agacha para abrazarlos con fuerzas, tendrá que hablar más tarde con su padre para que vayan a pasar unos días a Pacto de Sangre.

Christoffer no vuelve a decir palabra alguna hasta que se despiden, las mismas cortesías al saludarse son dadas como despedida y con un beso en sus frentes se despide de los niños.

Con el frío viento del atardecer se acerca al árbol rodeado de Hermosos Wolfram y apoya su frente contra el tronco, dejando que las lágrimas que lleva tantos años conteniendo se derramen por fin. Murmura palabras rogando su perdón y tratando de darle sus propias explicaciones hasta que sabe que es hora de irse.

Tal vez sea muy tarde pero siente que debe hacerlo y murmura las dos palabras que nunca pudo decirle a Wolfram, un _"Te amo"_ que el viento se lleva.

Da la vuelta y como ese día hiciera Wolfram no voltea atrás, no queda más ahora, sólo un adiós.


End file.
